


Sleepless

by junior_writes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Day 5: Sleepless, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, theres really no plot tbh, theyre Engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Day 5: SleeplessBaz has a lot on his mind
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list from [@carryon-countdown](https://carryon-countdown.ttumblr.com/) on tumblr !

I watch as the clock on our bedroom wall ticks, counting the seconds as they go by. The moonlight is seeping through our thin curtains, and my advanced night vision lets me read the clock perfectly. 3:18 AM. Simon is pressed up against me, his arm draped around my torso and his legs entwined with mine. His head is pressed onto my chest, making his curls tickle my chin. I feel as his slow, even breaths puff in and out of his mouth onto my chest.  _ Mouthbreather,  _ I think to myself. 

I’ve been watching the clock for the better part of an hour. The truth is, I haven’t been able to properly fall asleep since we went to bed a little after midnight. It’s just, I’ve had so much on my mind these past few days, and it’s all caught up to me now, ridding me from being able to sleep as peacefully as I normally do. 

There are so many things on my mind right now. Number one: the wedding. I proposed to Simon around six months ago, and Daphne keeps on pressuring us to plan. At this point, we’re finalizing the guest list, but there are so many members of the Old Families I don;t even  _ like,  _ yet my father is insisting we invite them because, well, I’m a Pitch. 

Number two: Simon’s new job. Simon finally graduated with his MSW, and after doing some charity work, he was finally able to land a job with Child Services here in the city, which he starts next monday. He’s been a nervous ball of energy since he was officially hired, which is inherently making  _ me  _ nervous for him. This leads me to my next problem.

Number three: the Manor. Last week, Father called me to let me know that he was officially signing Pitch Manor over to me, as it is rightfully my home. I’d love to move there. I love the countryside, and it’s better to hunt there than in London, and Simon would be able to spread his wings whenever he desires. But he was  _ just  _ hired, and I know he’d be willing to quit his job just to see me happy in my childhood home. I don’t want him to sacrifice the job he’s worked so hard to get simply for my sake. 

I feel my stomach grumble lightly. I can’t keep on dwelling here. Slowly and cautiously, I untangle myself from Simon’s grasp. He won’t wake up if I move him-- he’s not a light sleeper. But still, I like to treat him carefully. Not because I think he’s fragile, he’s anything but. I just like to treat him delicately because I love him, and no one’s ever treated him like that before. 

I quietly make my way towards the kitchen. The light above the stove is on, casting a soft yellow glow into the night. Simon always leaves it on, as he knows I don’t like being alone in the dark. I take the pint of pig’s blood out of the freezer and set it on the stove. I can hear the quiet tapping of the rain against the windows. It’s relaxing, really. Nights like these are my favorite, because SImon likes to cuddle more when the weather is colder, as if my undead body provided him more warmth. I’m just crazy for any time I can have with Simon’s body against me. 

Once the blood is warm, I serve it in my usual mug, one Simon got me specifically for blood. It says “blood of my enemies” which he thought was funny because, well, I drink blood, and I don’t really have any enemies. 

Just as I finish my drink, I hear Simon quietly pad down the hall. 

“Baz?” He calls as he rubs his eyes, his voice rough with sleep. 

“In the kitchen, love,” I respond just as I put my mug in the sink. As I’m washing it, I feel his arms wrap around my waist, the warmth of his chest spreading through my back. He kisses the back of my neck and lays his head on my shoulder. 

“What’r’you doing?” he mumbles tiredly. 

“I couldn’t sleep, figured I’d have some blood to help lull me to bed.” He hums in response. “What are you doing up?”

“M’barely up, but I missed you,” he sighs, wrapping his arms around me tighter. 

“C’mon then, love, let’s go back to bed.” He hums, refusing to let go of me as we make our way back to our bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://junior-writes.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
